I Have A Son!
by Monaca Towa
Summary: Peter tells Erik that he is his son. (DOn't own characters rated T because paranoia.)
1. Chapter 1

A silver-blue blur burst past Erik, followed by a gust of wind. The german closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to the silver speedster.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice rough and harsh. Peter winced slightly and started speaking.

"The Professor didn't send me." He said quickly, running a hand through his silver hair. "He just helped me find you. I… I need to tell you something." Peter said, his voice shaking with hesitation and fear, which confused Erik. When the kid had broke him out of the Pentagon, he hadn't seen any fear. Even in the battle with Apocalypse.

"Well what is it?" Erik asked, his voice slightly less harsh, but not much. Peter seemed to think for a second before stuttering out a question.

"Y-you're family. What were they like? I-I mean, you did have a family?" The speedster asked hesitantly, as if he were afraid of Erik going all Magneto on him. Erik caught his breath at the unexpected question. He felt a white hot swell of anger in his chest before feeling it melt away. _Dam it. I can't get mad at this kid._ He thought to himself before answering.

"I did. A wife and a daughter. Nina." Erik said, his voice full of remorse. "I couldn't save them." He looked at his clenched fists before looking up at the silver speedster who was chewing on the inside of his cheek. Erik almost continued, before being cut off by a rather confused looking Quicksilver.

"Nina, was she a mutant? Like u-you?" Peter asked, cutting himself off before saying _us_. Erik gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, yes she was. She could speak animals." He answered, smiling softly at the memories. Peter watched him as the older mutant's head shot up, his face suddenly emotionless.

"Why do you suddenly seem so interested?" Erik asked, his tone hard, leaving no room for any arguments.

"I don't know. What if you had other family out there. Blood family." Peter answered slowly, which was new for him. He used his speed to get away or done with things that he didn't want to do. But this is something he needed to take slow, or it would go all wrong. Erik watched his as he spoke, attempting to focus on his words, but his mind wandered. Specifically to a certain woman whom he hadn't seen for over 25 years. The words Peter had spoken when Magneto asked him why he was fighting. During the fight with Apocalypse, just before Peter has run off with Raven, the look he had given Magneto wasn't one of fear. It had been one of disgust, anger, confusion, and most of all sadness. Disgust for looking at someone who was meant to be his father, but turned out to care more about himself than any potential family. Anger at Magneto for doing this, not thinking about anyone else. Sure he had been thinking about his family, but only the two who had died. Confusion as to why he hadn't made himself say something he needed to. And sadness because he was too late once again.

"I mean, it could happen." Peter said, looking over the edge of the bridge they were standing on, staring at the rushing river below. Erik took a step towards the younger mutant, who turned to stare at him, silver eyes searching his face.

"Kid, why were you at the mansion, looking for me that day?" Erik asked. Peter balked for a second before pouting slightly.

"Professor told you?" He asked unhappily, tossing rocks into the water below.

"Mys-Raven, actually." Erik said, chuckling a bit. Peter listened, seeing some similarities between the two of them.

"I was there because-because…Gah why is this so hard to say?!" Peter asked, throwing his hands up. His fingers tapped against the sides of his goggles, going so fast, they blurred together.

"Do you remember, I think it would've been about 27 years ago, a woman with the last name of Maximoff? Do you remember leaving her?" Peter asked, all traces of joking erased from his voice. Erik nodded sadly.

"I do. Why?" Erik asked, uncertain to where this was going.

"Well she's my mom. And you are my father." Erik looked at the silver clad kid in front of him. He had a hunch when the kid started talking about family but he didn't know _this_ was going to happen. Peter stumbled as the bridge creaked.

"Crap! Calm down. Please." Peter pleaded, holding his hands out to get him balanced. Erik released his grip from the bridge and it stabilized. Refusing to look at the speedster, he asked a question.

"How long have you known?" Peter shrugged. Moving his hands as if he was weighing something. "It's been about 6 months since Apocalypse, so about 7ish?" He said uncertainly. The silver speedster started backing away from Erik, who still wasn't moving.

"Well I should probably go."

" _I'm your… I'm here for my family too._ " Erik said, right before Peter ran off. The german turned, expecting to see the cocky, overconfident kid that had broke him out of prison for the heck of it. Instead he saw a little kid in s young man's body, who had grown up without a father, and had spent the last few months dealing with the fact that his father was wanted for murder. "That is exactly what you said to me during the battle. The look on your face as you ran off with Raven, I should've known." Erik rubbed his face with his hand.

"And I should've told you earlier. For a guy who moves as fast as me, I alway seem to be too late." Peter gives a mirthless chuckle. He turned to Erik.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you. I really should go." Once again a broken look came onto the young mutants face as Erik impulsively pulled him into a hug. The second his arms wrapped around him Peter broke down. Tears rolled down his face as the father he never knew he had held him.

"Now that I know, I will always be there for you Peter. My son." Erik smiled at the foreign words.

"Promise?" Peter asked, his voice slowly going back to normal.

"Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter rolled onto his side, eyes closed tightly. His fingers curled into the blankets as he muttered incoherently. Dots of sweat beaded his forehead as he dreamt.

 _Peter watches as Magneto pulled the safe house Nixon and the others were in straight from the basement of the White House, making it land in front of him. The mutant pulled the front off revealing scared and confused Secret Service men. Erik uses his powers to turn the camera's towards him and starts giving a speech._

" _You built these weapons to destroy us. Why?" He asked, his voice sad but laced with malice._

" _Because you are afraid of our gifts. Because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different. Well, I'm here to tell you, to tell the world, you're right to fear us. We are the future."_ Peter watches as other flashes enter his dreams. Flashes of an apocalyptic future where all the remaining mutants were being killed. Sentinels kill Colossus by ripping him in two and Warpath burnt alive. Then he sees himself watching Magneto give his speech, holding his younger half sister tightly.

" _We are the ones who will inherit this earth, and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you. Today was meant to be a display of your power. Instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world."_ As Erik gives his speech Peter sees Sunspot being killed by the Sentinels.

" _And to my mutant brothers and sisters out there, I say this; no more hiding, no more suffering. You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long. Come out, join me. Fight together in the brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow, that starts today."_ Peter sees Blink being impaled by three Sentinels at once before waking up, screaming. The speedster blindly grabbed for his goggles, slipping them around his neck before racing out of the mansion.

Charles and Erik open their doors just in time to hear the piercing scream and to feel a gust of wind before everything settled back down.

"Back to bed now. Jessie, back to bed, please. Come on, now. Spitzbolt, back to bed. Carrie Anne, come on, now. Back to bed." Charles felt a great sense of deja vu as he shooed the kids back to bed. This time, instead of heading for Jean's room, it was Peter's. He found Erik leaning against the doorway, staring at the vacant room.

"Did you see what it was about?" The german asked without turning around. The professor chewed the inside of his cheek, choosing his words carefully.

"I think he should tell you. He went to a café just inside city limits." Charles added and turned to wheel out. Erik stayed where he was for a few moments, a worried look on his face.

"Please kid. Please be safe." He whispered at the room before walking towards the garage.

Peter sat in a booth near the back of this small café, alone except for a waitress who was cleaning up. When Peter had first walked in, she had led him to the booth and offered to get him something but he shook his head politely, telling her he didn't bring any money. A bit after 1pm, she came back holding a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I didn't bring any money." Peter tried to decline. The waitress rolled her eyes and set the cup in front of him.

"It's on the house." She said, smiling brightly at him. "And you look like you need it." She added before walking away. Peter stared down at the cup, his goggles dangling off his neck. His ears pricked as he heard bells chime, signaling someone had entered. Peter kept his head down as he felt Erik sit down across from him.

"Sorry if I woke you." Peter said cautiously. He fiddled with the straps of his goggles. Erik sighed, watching Peter's fingers curl around his cup.

"I was already awake myself." Erik told him gently, his voice thick with his german accent. The silver speedster looked up, but avoided Erik's eyes. His eyes stared at the ceiling as if he was searching for the words to say.

"What happened? In D.C. I mean, after you guys went to Paris." Peter asked, but his hesitant tone made Erik think he already knew. The older mutant chewed the inside of his cheek before asking Peter a question.

"What was your nightmare about kid?" He asked gently. The younger mutant's finger squeezed his half empty cup. He looked in the general direction of Erik.

"The future. Or one that was prevented. I don't know. But I saw mutants being killed by these robot looking things that had the ability to adapt to any mutant power." Peter said, his eyes tearing slightly.

"One was a girl. Blink I think. She was a portal creator. She dies by getting stabbed through the torso three times. Then there was Warpath. He was… burnt alive starting with his head." Peter's fingers curled into the tablecloth as Erik looked at him, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Then one name Sunspot. Didn't see how he died, just that he did. Colossus was ripped in half. There was more but those are the ones I saw." Peter finished. He finally looked straight at Erik for the first time since the older mutant had arrived.

"Are you sure that's all you saw?" Erik pressed. Peter shot him a half-hearted glare.

"If I wanted to tell you, I would." He said tiredly. Erik studied the boy in front of him and sighed.

"Please Peter, tell me." Erik asked, a pleading tone prominent in his voice. The speedster looked up, surprise evident on his face. There were very few times he could remember when Erik had used his actual name and this was one of those.

"I… I saw your speech and the guns, in DC. I saw CHarles buried in rubble on the ground and I saw Logan fly into the river with rusty rebar shoved through him. I saw everything that I missed." Peter said quietly staring at the ground again. Erik's mouth formed a small 'o' as he looked at Peter.

"It's okay. I don't do that anymore. I promise." Erik said, in the feeble hope that it would help.

"But I'm not sure that's true. Because that's why I helped get you out of there. But you just turned on us again. You know, they were playing a part of your speech for the ten year anniversary of Raven's heroics. Mom told me that I should be afraid of you. But I couldn't for some reason." Peter replied, his voice picking up speed as it did sometimes. Erik stared at him for a moment.

"This time I promise I won't. Apocalypse was just because I thought my family was gone." Erik said gently. Peter looked up, his fingers tight around his goggles.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah." Erik nodded. Peter smiled and stood up, giving Erik a hug. The older and pulls Peter out to the car.


	3. Not A Chapter

Guys if you could give me some ideas, that would be great! I will give credit in the chapters.


End file.
